


Merry Christmas Yohane 2

by Scarlet_Aria0923



Series: Merry Christmas Yohane [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Merry Christmas, Romance, Romantic Fluff, YohaRiri, yohariko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Aria0923/pseuds/Scarlet_Aria0923
Summary: Yohane is alone for Christmas, and she yearns for company. Meanwhile Riko is asked by her Mom if she can go to Yohane's place and pick her up to have dinner with them. Will Yohane have her desired company for this holy night?





	Merry Christmas Yohane 2

"Cold! It's so cold and it's only 6PM"

I can't believe how cold my apartment is, these past days haven't been that cold, and today, Christmas, out of nowhere the whole day it's been freezing.

"I should have go with the girls instead of staying here!!!"

Yes, this is my own stupidity. Me, or rather, Yohane had to speak for me and say 

"I'm sorry, but a Fallen Angel like me has to spend this holy day by herself or I would lose my demonic powers"

Why I have to be so stubborn when it's not needed! Of course, it's not like I wanted to be with them or anything. I know they need their privacy, especially in this day. I know, first let's start thinking how the outcome of going with them would be. First Dia, Kanan and Mari.

"Who wants to go with me to a southern island for Christmas ~!"

Mari said that out of nowhere a couple of days ago.

"Mari-san, are you insane? No... This is a normal behavior from your part... But, a southern island?"

"A southern island? Why not, it sounds like fun, Dia, you should come too!"

"You just ignored the fact that I called Mari-san insane, and now you ask me to join you guys?"

"Mou, Dia~! Come with me and Kanan. I'll give you a special Christmas present"

"Fine, fine, but let me go! Don't cling on me!"

If I'm around that trio, I don't know if my well-being is safe. I know that Dia is not like Mari or Kanan, but she can be easily taunted by them.  Probably by now they are fucking already or doing whatever crazy thing Mari has in mind. Of course, the option of going out with them was discarded from the beginning, now You.

"You-chan, do you have any plans for Christmas?"

Chika asked You.

"Yes! My Dad will be coming for Christmas this year"

You reply happily.

"Really!? I'm happy for you! It's been a long time since the last time you saw your father, right?"

"Yeah, I'm happy that he managed to get some free time this Christmas"

That makes You out of the list. As her friend, I'm happy that she gets the chance to see her father. After that there is Chika...

"Why did you ask me that Chika-chan?"

You asked Chika.

"Ah, well, for Christmas my family is going to Tokyo and they allowed me to invite you guys, but almost everybody has something scheduled that day"

I could have go with her, but once again, I gave that pathetic excuse of a Fallen Angel has to be alone for Christmas. Even if she was persistent, I was stubborn too about my Fallen Angel customs.

"Ruby-chan, do you want to go to my place as usual zura?"

"Yes Hanamaru-chan. You know I love to spend Christmas at your house"

"Yoshiko-chan, you should come too zura!"

"Yohane! And no. How come a Fallen Angel spends her Christmas at a temple. That's not normal!"

"But it's going to be fun Yoshiko-chan! Christmas at Hanamaru-chan place are always fun!"

And so, I rejected both Zuramaru and Ruby invitation to spend Christmas with them. As for Riri... Nothing, she said she won't do anything special for that day and she just want to chill in her house. Chika even asked her if she wanted to go with her to Tokyo, but Riri gently told her that she just wants a quiet and normal Christmas at her house. 

"Ah~! Why do I have to be like this, Yohane! I should have accepted their invitation!"

But there is no use, I'm alone today. Even my parents decided to spend Christmas together! Maybe I should just watch some Christmas streams and fall asleep....

* * *

 

Yes, this is all I wanted for Christmas, a quiet and normal day. Finally, I'm able to relax in my home. My plans for today? After the dinner with my Mom I'll be reading all my Christmas specials doujins~! Ah~! What a wonderful way to spend Christmas. Everything was planned to be perfect, I even have selected the best doujins of my collection, but...

"Riko-chan. Can you come here for a minute?"

Eh? Dinner was not supposed to be ready, then what does my Mom need? I hide my special stack in my secret place and I go downstairs. I look for my Mom and apparently, she is in the kitchen.

"What do you need Mom?

"Ah, Riko-chan, can you get dressed and go to Yoshiko-chan's place?"

Eh? Yocchan's home? Why? And why my Mom is asking me that?

"Why do I have to go to Yocc- Yoshiko-chan's home?"

"Well, you see, her Mom called me and asked me if I can take care of her today, and since you don't have anything planned for today, it would be good if you girls are together for today"

I do have something planned for today! What about my special Christmas doujins~! Ahhh, now I can't read them if Yocchan is here, and there is no way I can reject my Mom's petition.

"Fine, I'll go and get changed"

I go upstairs and I get changed, before leaving I look at my secret place. I'm sorry, my doujins, but it seems that today will not be the day. I really wanted to read Ooshima Tomo-sensei and Kougi-sensei works.

"I'll be back soon"

I announce that to my Mother.

"Take care"

When I step outside I feel like I'm freezing. I haven't been outside for a minute and I want to go back to my room. I should not take me that long if I walk fast. I walk as fast my body is able to. Now that I think about it... I don't have a present for Yocchan... I know she didn't ask me for anything special, but... I'm really happy to have her as friend... I might even see her as more than a precious friend sometimes, but she never notices me... As I walk around the town I see a florist shop opened.... Maybe I should go and see if I can buy one. I enter the shop and the first thing I do is smell the scent of the flowers. I look around until I find some Lilies... Speaking of that, she calls me Riri... Will she like some lilies? 

"I want these...."

I go to the counter and I ask the employee.

"Are these for a present?"

"Yes, they are"

"For a familiar or for your special person?"

"Eh!?"

I suddenly blush at that question... I don't know what to say.

"By that reaction... Then I'll do a great job, just for you"

The employee arranges the flowers in a way they look more attractive and lovely.

"Here, I hope your special person likes them"

"Thank you very much!"

I pay for them and I walk much faster to Yocchan's place. I hope she likes her present ❤

* * *

 

Before I notice, it seems that I feel asleep at one moment of the stream. The stream has ended and I ran out of chips and coke. 

"This is the worst~!" 

I go to the kitchen in look for food, but nothing, there is nothing edible in that kitchen! And I can't cook. 

"Is this my punishment for being a bad Fallen Angel?"

It seems I have to go out in this cold and buy some stuff to be able to survive this "holy night" When I finally get enough energy to start changing myself someone knocks the door.

"Who could it be? Today is Christmas, everybody should be at their homes"

The person knocks again. Ah, this is getting annoying.

"Hai, hai. Coming"

When I open the door, I see someone who I did not expected to see.

"Riri!? And... Lilies!?"

Yes, Riri, my special and most beloved little demon is at my door. Is this a hallucination that my lonely mind is playing to me? Or perhaps this is an Angel in the form of the person I cherish the most?

"Yocchan. Merry Christmas"

She offers me the bouquet of lilies. I gladly accept them and I smell them... They smell so good.

"Thanks, Riri. Etto... Want to come in?"

"Yes, please"

I let Riri in and I close the door. When I see her back, suddenly I feel a rush of lust over my body. I need to confirm if she is the real Riri or just a hallucination. I hug her from behind and I wait for her reaction.

"Wa- Yocchan!? What are you doing?"

"Stay still! I want to see if you are the real Riri and not something that my mind has created!"

"What are you talking about? It's me..."

"Prove it!"

"It's me... Your... Your little demon Riri"

She is now facing me and she kisses me. The sweet flavor of Riri's lips... The sensation of her body against mine. The way her hands find her way to my waist... Yes, this is my Riri.

"Thanks, Riri, you are all I wanted for today"

I kiss her in the neck.

"Mou... Yocchan... Stop... or I..."

"Why should I? I love when I see your flustered face..."

Somehow, I pinned her against the door. I gently lift her chin with my left hand while I close the gap between our lips. We kiss for a couple of minutes until she separates from me.

"I'm not here for this!"

"Eh? Why not?"

"My Mom told me to come here and pick you up"

"Why she would ask you that?"

"Apparently your Mom called mine, and she wants you to come to my place and spend Christmas with us"

I don't know how to feel. Should I be thankful to my Mother or angry at her? Anyways if I get to taste Riri for the rest of the night. Then it's worth it.

"Then what are we waiting? Let's go Riri!"

"You are not going out like that, do you?"

She points at my clothes. I forgot that I was just wearing a short and a blouse. When I look at Riri, she is blushing, why? Then I notice that even if I'm the one that is pinning her against the wall, she is still taller than me, and my blouse is loose and I forgot that I'm not wearing bra and...

"Stop looking, you pervert Riri!"

"It's your fault... You are the one that is not using bra and... Then you..."

"Mou, shut up"

I kiss her again. We struggle as we both crave for each other body. We move all the way to my room. Where for some reason, Riri ends up on top of me.

"Hey... get off me..."

"I'm sorry Yocchan, but you were the one who was provoking me earlier"

"What's that supposed to mean!!!"

Now, she is the one who initiates our kiss, I struggle for dominance, but I get aroused when I think about Riri being this pro-active. She manages to take off my blouse and leave my exposed top to her. She smiles triumphantly and she starts playing with my breast. 

"Yocchan... Yocchan... Yocchan..."

She is the one moaning as she kisses me and plays with my breast. I pull her closer and I don't let her go. I want to taste her better. She gets weaker and I find my opportunity to change things around. I'm able to be on top of her. When I'm about to start kissing her again, she stops me.

"Wait. Yocchan, Wait!"

"What now Riri? It's not fair that you were on top"

"It's not that... I was just thinking that maybe we should go home"

"Why...? You don't want me to make you feel good?"

"No! You know that I'd love that, but my Mom is waiting for us... and I don't want to be late, she might get worried"

"Fine... You win"

I get off her and I start looking for my outside clothes. As I looking for them, suddenly I feel that Riri hugs me from behind.

"Didn't you were the one who said to go home?"

I tease her.

"It's your fault... for being this hot..."

"You sure are a spoiled little demon, Riri"

I turn around and I kiss her. It seems that she is pleased and sits in my bed. I finish putting on my clothes and we head outside.

"It's freezing out here!"

I protest.

"I know. That's why we should hurry"

We walk towards her home, holding hands and walking close to each other. 

"What are we going to do when we get home?"

"We are going to eat turkey and then... Maybe chill in my room?"

"Are you inviting me to do something?"

"My Mom will be at home. Don't try to do anything funny"

"As long as you don't moan my name loud, everything will be fine"

"You idiot Fallen Angel!"

She blushes.

"Nee, Riri"

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas, Yocchan"

I pull her closer to a hug, our lips connect and the snow falls...

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Everybody~!I hope y'all got the presents you wanted. This is my present for you guys YohaRiri! Last year, I wrote a YouHane for Christmas, this year is a YohaRiri. I hope y'all have a Merry Christmas and enjoy my present.


End file.
